Dabbling In the Open Air
by DistractedStudent
Summary: A collection of drabbles covering a bunch of plot bunnies that I noted during the summer. First one sets up the stage for the next couple.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Trip

**I'm not abandoning my other story, but I had a bunch of ideas for some small stories (drabbles maybe?) collected during school, and wanted to get them out here. The first couple are all set off of each other, so I'm not sure if it's a story . . . but I'm pretty sure it's really going to be just a collection of drabbles. Anyway, let me know what you think. This first chapter is just setting up for the next couple chapters.**

* * *

The spicy smell of incense wafted past Leo's nose, and he tried to breath deeply and release some of the nervousness tightening his chest. He wasn't even sure why he was here in his father's room, kneeling on his father's mat in front of his father's traditional black tea table. He smiled to himself. Well, maybe he did know why he was here. His father had requested his presence, and he came. What he didn't know was what his father wanted to talk about.

Leo tried to think back over the week to see if he'd done something wrong. Maybe this was about his fight with Raph? But that was rather normal, and it hadn't even gotten physical.

"Calm yourself, my son."

Leo looked up to see his father smiling down at him.

"You are so nervous, and yet you have no inkling of what I wish to talk about. Perhaps you should just relax and enjoy yourself more."

Slightly confused, Leo quirked one eyebrow up at his father. "No offense, Master Splinter, but why did you call me in here?"

"I wish to discuss an idea with you. Something I have been thinking about for a while."

Leo tried not to show his relief so visibly as he quickly relaxed into a listening position. If that's all this was . . .

"You have trained under three masters now, and have survived in the rainforest on your own for two years."

Leo immediately tensed back up, quickly looking up at his father who was now pacing.

"I think it is time you share your knowledge with your brothers."

Now Leo was really confused. "Master Splinter, please . . . I don't mean to interrupt, but what knowledge are you talking about?"

Splinter turned around to face his eldest son. "Your survival skills. I would like you to take your brothers out into the forest and train them."

Splinter calmly sat down across from his son and an amused smile crossed his face when he saw the continued confusion on Leonardo's face. "Yes, Leonardo?"

Leo opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, his brow furrowed as he thought. Splinter chuckled lightly at his son's plight and waited patiently for Leonardo to form his thoughts.

A few seconds later, Leo spoke up. "It's just, what good would those skills do them here, in the big city? Surely if we need to hone our skills, our time would be better spent having you teach us here?"

Splinter shook his head gently. "No, my son. There is a dual purpose for this idea, I confess. I am worried about your teamwork with your brothers, and I would like to see you turn them into a better team. You need to develop your leadership skills, and they need . . ." Again Splinter smiled and shook his head. "Well, they each need many things. I also must confess, I think this might be a good time for you four to take a . . . well, a vacation of sorts. I have talked with Donatello about the recent activity of our enemies, and it seems as if they are inactive for the moment. What is your opinion on this?"

Leo took a few minutes to think then responded, "I guess you're right. Lately the criminal activity does seem to have died down, and I guess it would be a fun trip. Are you sure about this, father?"

Splinter slowly stood again. "Yes, I think I am." Turning to face the wall, he allowed his voice to color with authority. "You will inform your brothers of our decision and will leave tomorrow."

Leo quickly stood and bowed. "Yes, Master Splinter." Then he turned and left the room leaving Splinter with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Drive

Raph growled and slouched even lower in his seat. Why they were even going on this stupid trip was beyond him. They had things to do, thugs to beat up. He wasn't even sure how long they'd be gone. Stupid perfect Leo had made this decision with Master Splinter without even consulting him. He'd tried to argue, but Master Splinter had just given him a stern look and told him it'd be good for him to get some fresh air.

They'd only been driving for two hours, but already Raph felt like this was a disaster. Originally Don had been driving, but as soon as they got out of the big city he was constantly distracted by pointing out and naming birds on the way. Eventually, Leo had forced Don into the passenger seat, the latter still rambling about certain wildlife and plants they were bound to see on their trip.

Suddenly Mikey bounced up past Raph's seat and leaned over into Don's face.

"Dude . . . turn on the radio?"

There was a pause as Don gave Mikey a perturbed look, then Mikey bounced back to his seat holding a remote and Raph knew Don had given into Mikey's huge puppy eyes.

"Cool! Don even installed a remote for the radio! Whatcha want to listen to, Raphie?"

Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey's excited face, shrugged, and grunted. He didn't care as long as it drowned Don's rambling out.

Still smiling ridiculously, Mikey started switching between radio stations.

"When the daylight comes I'll have to go! But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close!"

"One day when the light is glowing, I'll be in my castle golden. But until the gates are open, I just want to feel this moment!"

"I knew you were TROUBLE, when you walked IN!

Raph slouched even further into his seat. Seven hours was going to be torture.


End file.
